


I Just Want To Get Close To You

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Polyamory, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Jester loves meeting new people. Every one of them is a new opportunity for fun.





	I Just Want To Get Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Jester has a high libido, and wanted to imagine what might happen if the M9 were a bit more open with each other. And some other characters too. 
> 
> Note: I'm asexual, but we're not all alike. What Caduceus and Jester do in this fic sounds delightful to me, but it might be uncomfortable for others to read. 
> 
> As always, if you feel I've neglected a tag, comment or reach out to me on tumblr and I'll add it.

Usually, her day goes like this:

Fjord wakes her up early, because he’s training with Beau in the mornings now. He’s hard, and Jester pushes her ass against his dick because it’s fun to hear him moan. Sometimes he puts his hands on her hips and ruts against her. Sometimes she rolls over and reaches down to bring him off with her hand. Fjord almost looks like the Captain Tusktooth tattoo when he comes. 

Fjord cleans himself up and kisses her with his stinky morning breath. Then he heads over to find Beau and Jester goes back to sleep. 

When Jester has properly woken up, Beau’s ready for her. Beau likes sex after training. She says her muscles are limber and aching in just the right way after her workout. Fjord goes to soak and commune and Beau heads over to Jester. Beau gets Jester to go through a few motions of punches and kicks before Jester tackles her and they sprawl in one bedroll or another. They finger each other and kiss frantically. A few times they lock their legs together and try something Jester saw illustrated in a book once. Jester always wants it to last longer but breakfast is ready and they’re both so hungry. 

Beau grins, sweaty and satisfied, and bumps her shoulder against Jester’s. Then they head over to get breakfast. 

When they take a break at midday to rest their horses, or their legs, or wait out the heat of the sun, Jester finds Caduceus. It took her a while to really connect to Caduceus. Now she understands that if there’s people like her who are eager for sex at every available moment … there are people who have no appetite for it. The world has its balance and they’re a part of that. She settles onto his lap and slips a hand up under her skirts, getting herself off nice and slow. He works at the aches in her shoulders and neck, kneads the sore muscles with his gentle fingers. “You look nice,” he tells her, voice rumbling in his chest. She tips her head back against him and feels the vibrations of his words. 

The rest ends and she helps him back up onto his feet. Then they continue on the rest of their journey for the day. 

In the evening when they stop for camp, Jester likes to follow Yasha. Sometimes they hide in the woods and wait for snares to catch dinner. Sometimes they find a stream and set lines to catch dinner. Sometimes they gather from trees and bushes bursting with dinner. Always they accompany this by finding a convenient spot beside a fallen tree or a cropping of rocks and bringing each other off. Yasha is steady and determined, working her way between Jester’s legs with fingers that buzz like lightning. Jester is eager and frantic, biting at Yasha’s neck and thighs before finally settling and getting Yasha off with an eager tongue. Yasha doesn’t cry out when she comes. She sighs and sounds almost sad. But she always smiles when Jester kisses her. 

They gather up what food they’ve managed to collect. Then they stagger back to camp for dinner. 

After dinner Jester holds Nott on her lap and plays with her hair. Sometimes Nott touches herself, making soft hesitant noises like she’s not sure she’s allowed to feel good. Sometimes Nott just leans against her and sighs happily while Jester braids and rebraids her hair. Very rarely Nott rides a toy she stole from somewhere while Jester kisses her neck. They don’t talk about anyone during this. It’s not about desire for a particular distant person. It’s about Jester helping Nott to relax. 

Nott usually falls asleep after that. Then Jester goes to find Caleb. 

Caleb is often up late and scrawling in one of his books. Jester prowls over to him and starts bothering him until he takes the hint and puts his books away and lets her lead him to bed. Caleb loves burying his face between her legs. Jester loves how he makes her feel with his eloquent tongue and clever fingers. Early on Caleb used to try and go to bed before she could return the favor, but he’s been doing that less and less. Jester likes to ride him when she can, straddling him and grinning down at him while he looks up at her like she’s something he ought to worship. Sometimes they’re both too tired for that and cuddle while Jester takes his cock in her hand. Caleb shudders beautifully when he comes and Jester loves watching that. 

They fall asleep together, usually with one of them draping an arm around the other. Invariably they’ll sprawl in the night but they start the night snug and close. She’s warm and content and deliciously sore and drifts to sleep with a smile on her lips. 

When she dreams she tells the Traveler all about her day and usually reenacts her favorite parts with him. Often he’ll give her new ideas and suggestions for the following day. He’s fond of vines and spells and shapeshifting and new toys. He tastes like tree sap and summer air and a spice she still can’t place. Some nights he gives her so many orgasms she loses count. Some nights he makes her wait and wait and wait until she’s pleading and squirming and sopping for him until he finally relents. He never leaves her unsatisfied. 

That’s how her day usually goes. 

Sometimes there are new people. Jester meets people from all over the world and a pleasant number of them want to sleep with her. 

She flusters Essek until he hands her a card detailing all the lurid things he wants to do with her if she’s “amenable.” She is, exquisitely, and when she learns the private applications of dunamancy it’s worth every strained muscle. His house is dark and elegant and full of candles. When Jester is patient he drizzles the warm wax of those candles onto her back and makes pretty designs. When she’s very patient, he lets her do the same to him in turn. 

There’s a masked ball held by the Bright Queen. There are nobles everywhere and the prettiest gowns Jester has ever seen in her life. There is also the Bright Queen, disguised of course, but Jester would know her anywhere. The Bright Queen envelops her in a private alcove and introduces her to some very interesting toys. Jester must have been entertaining because she’s invited to many more masked balls in the future. 

The Mighty Nein visit Marquet and meet with a mysterious person who has bronze skin and long black hair. They are high ranked of course, but nobody is quite sure who they are. The others see wealth, power, and even danger. Jester sees loneliness, and says as much to their inscrutable face. They invite her to a rooftop garden where Jester tells story after story, noting that the person’s eyes do not blink nearly as often as a human’s should. Jester follows them onto a swaying plush bed suspended between two trees and feels like she’s flying. 

They find Reani again and Jester stays with her at her house while the others go to a tavern for the night. Jester heals Reani’s new wounds and kisses her hands and freckles. She tosses a blanket over Reani to see if the halo is still visible (it is.) Reani escapes the blanket and traps Jester in a hug, and then they’re laughing and kissing and stripping each other of their dresses. Reani is so beautiful and Jester wants to kiss every single one of her glowing freckles. They bring each other off again and again, reveling in the pleasure and the delight in each other’s closeness. They fall asleep in a cuddly heap.

A man with dark clothes and a feathered shadow comes to her after she vandalizes yet another Raven Queen temple. He laughs at her and something about the laughter shatters his cold mask of a face. Soon they’re kissing and cackling and she’s taking off his stinky armor and he’s hiking her skirt up around her waist. He’s colder than her but with each thrust he feels warmer and warmer. She decides to target the Raven Queen temples even more from now on, if this is what happens as a result. 

Jester loves meeting new people. Every one of them is a new opportunity for fun.


End file.
